DNA Sequencing Facility (Laura R. Livingstone, Ph.D., Facility Director) The rapid acquisition of sequence information is central to progress in many areas of cancer research. The UNC-CH automated DNA Sequencing Facility, opened in 1992, consolidates the use of expensive technologies and provides Cancer Center investigators with access to state-of-the-art DNA sequencing resources. The facility generates high quality DNA sequences with consistently long read lengths (700-800 nucleotides) and provides: standard vector primers; information on sample preparation; help with sequence data interpretation; and assistance with large-project sequencing. The facility also collaborates with the UNC Center of BioInformatics to train investigators on analysis of DNA sequence data, and has developed Internet resources that allow users to edit their sequence data using personal computers and permit direct importing in the sequence analysis package, GCG. Use has increased dramatically over the last five years and capacity has doubled with the addition of two automated DNA sequencers upgraded to run 80 lanes per ge1 run. Approximately 60% of LCCC members from virtually every program have used the facility. Use increased last year to over 20,000 sequences (58% for LCCC members) in part because LCCC contributions have enabled a price reduction for members from $28 to $15 per standard run in the space of 24 months. With the proposed CCSG contribution of $96,118 (17% of total budget), the facility will maintain the lower prices that have led to growing use by LCCC members. The CCSG funds will primarily support the facility's technician (100%) and Director (60%).